


Where It All Began

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Series: Just Listen [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Really Need To Say Cause Its Obvious But I Will Anyway, Dorms, Everybody Lives, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Like the lightest, M/M, Mentioned Happy Hogan/May Parker, New Relationship, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter is of age, Post Thanos, Prequel, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Discovery, Smut, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes (mentioned) - Freeform, a bit - Freeform, mentions of Peter Parker/OCs, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: It's the end of Peter's first year at MIT and he's looking forward to heading home to Aunt May and his hero family as well. Perhaps Tony can offer something else to look forward to.





	Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request to do the first time Tony and Peter ever hooked up and this is what I came up with. I'm not as nervous about this one as it is prequel but let me know if you have suggestions and tips for improvement. After all, constructive criticism is welcomed. And don't worry, this series will be back and I have some great plans for it.

Peter tossed another shirt into his suitcase with a smile. The end of his first year with MIT and he couldn’t be happier to be going home. Exams were done, aced them of course, the world was recovering well in the aftermath of Thanos and tomorrow morning Happy would be there to help load his stuff for the airport where the Quinjet would take him back to New York. He humorously wondered how awkward Happy was going to be with him. As if Aunt May wouldn’t tell her own nephew if something was going on between them. They both decided to mess with his head a bit and see how he’d keep up the act. Just the thought had him laughing to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Peter jumped and found Tony Stark in his doorway in all his suited glory.

“Mr. Stark hey!” Peter moved to hug him. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to see how you survived your first year,” Tony gave him a tight squeeze. “At least the dorm is in one piece.”

“Well it’s certainly cleaner than its been all year. I’m just packing up the last load of laundry right now. Still figuring out the closet.”

“Suppose I could lend a hand,” Tony said offhandedly. “Then we can grab a bite to eat.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked. “It’s a mess in there.”

“A mess young Padawan,” Tony informed him sagely, entering the room and shrugging off his suit jacket. “Is having gone so long without using one’s dorm that one doesn’t realize they’ve lost their key until April.”

“You didn’t,” Peter snorted but caught sight of Tony’s face. “You did.”

“And more,” Tony assured him. “I would hate to tarnish that saintly halo that wreaths your untainted soul with tales of my debauchery. Suffice it to say, I’ve a long track record.”

“Still going from the way I heard it,” Peter turned to his suitcase. “Or was Vegas overblown?” He’d been in lecture when his Twitter pinged with a new story; _Tony Stark and Pepper Potts Split!_ Both of them released public statements assuring the world of their continued partnership and platonic affection for each other however their engagement was indeed over. The fallout could have been worse in his opinion, one incident with a couple of twins in Nevada but nothing since.

“I was proving a point to my Rhodey,” Tony began sifting through the junk in his closet.

“Which was?”

“That I’m not sulking.”

“Mr. Stark no offence, but you’re totally sulking.”

“Rhodes said the same thing,” Tony held out a pair of boxers. “Here kid, you missed some underoos.”

Peter glanced over his shoulder and just blurted out, “Oh those aren’t mine.” Silence reigned and Peter really wished the ground would swallow him whole.

“Say that again.”

“Uh…those aren’t mine?” Peter faced his mentor’s awestruck expression.

“Unless feminine undergarments have changed extremely recently -”

“They belong to a guy.” Peter said shortly, snatching them away. “I was just blowing off some steam after this stupid project kept me up for three days.”

Tony was in shock and awe and didn’t care that it showed. “And here I’d thought you’d be all for finding Miss – Mister Right. Dinner dates and long walks on the beach.”

“I’m into those things,” Peter tossed the underwear in the trash. “Just not with anyone I’ve met here. Once or twice I thought I might have found something, even made it to ‘third base’,” Peter air-quoted with an eye-roll. “But then the homerun was more like a home-hobble and I was over it.”

Tony made an acquiescing gesture. “Who would’ve ever imagined that sex would be make or break for our good, wholesome, family-friendly neighbourhood Spiderman? Was it really that bad?”

“I suppose for other people it’s probably fine,” Peter grimaced, thinking back to those encounters. “Being Spiderman made me confront my sexuality and all that stuff really early on. In between the sensitivity, healing factor, and stamina, all the while going through puberty. I had to learn what worked fast. I guess that means I also developed my tastes and standards early too.”

“Huh you know that’s actually fascinating,” Tony mulled that over. “I never thought about it before. You could have come to us kid.”

“Yeah that wasn’t happening.” Peter snorted.

“Probably for the best,” Tony leant against the closet. “But now I’m interested, tell me some horror stories.”

Peter shook his head, “I wouldn’t call them horror stories. They were pleasant, got something of a job done. It was all just…”

“Just…” Tony prompted.

Peter squirmed uncomfortably, what he really having this conversation with his mentor? That wasn’t even taking into account the sheer amount of time he’d spent dreaming of Tony himself. Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. He was already down the rabbit hole. It wasn’t like Tony Stark had a moral leg to stand on for this one. “To be honest, I don’t what sex was like for your college experience Mr. Stark but for me, it’s all so _vanilla._ ”

Tony barked a startled laugh, “Really? From casual sex to needing more kinkiness? Who are you and what have you done with my Peter?”

“I grew up,” Peter continued with his packing. “Like I said, the bite made me explore a lot more, a lot sooner. With everything going on back home, dating took a backseat. When I got here, I finally had some time to take some shots but they never panned out.”

“Their loss,” Tony said. “You’ll find someone to keep up with you.”

“Hope so,” Peter threw out some more trash.

“Well let’s finish this up and we can grab something to eat.” The pair continued to work until all of Peter’s stuff safely packed up and ready to make the return trip to New York. Peter felt oddly relieved about discussing his sex life with Tony. One less secret he had to carry. And the fact that Tony took everything in stride made him feel less like an anomaly. Tony ended up bringing him to a small Italian place tucked away a few blocks from the university. “Came here whenever I was craving pasta.” Stark explained, “Apparently stoned teenage Tony got the munchies for carbonara instead of Cheetos.”

“Even high you’re bougie,” Peter cracked to his mentor’s amusement. “Out of curiosity, what does stoned adult Tony Stark crave?”

“Would you believe me if I said jerk chicken on peas and rice with jerk sauce and goat gravy on top?”

Peter blinked. “I don’t know what those words mean.”

“I’ll teach you.” Tony swore. “When we get home tomorrow, I’m taking you to this Jamaican place that will make your heart sing.”

“It’s a date.” Peter winced at the unintentional implication. He really wished his mouth would stop running sometimes. As it was, Tony didn’t correct him.

The restaurant was a small place with barely a handful of people inside. The duo got a table in a quiet corner and placed their orders with the waiter. While they waited, they chatted about classes, the Avengers, and upcoming projects.

“I’ve got some great ideas for your next suit,” Tony winked. “I think you’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I will.” In no time, wine was opened, food was brought out, they enjoyed a good meal. “God,” Peter groaned at the first taste of his fettucine. “I haven’t eaten something this good in a year.”

“Yeah I know,” Tony said acerbically. “I gave you that credit card for several reasons kid and gathering dust in your wallet was not one of them.”

“The meal plan is fine,” Peter dismissed. “You’ve already helped with tuition, housing, and books.”

“Peter you’re an Avenger,” Tony chided him. “And officially speaking my intern, which means you’re on Stark payroll. You earned every dollar that was spent.”

“Maybe,” Peter allowed. “Doesn’t mean I’ll go run up a credit card and leave you with the bill.”

“You should,” Tony urged. “If anyone has the right to cause some trouble for me, it’s you. Go wild, have fun, I know now you’re capable of indulging.” Peter refused to dignify that with an answer and merely sipped his wine. “I do have some questions about that Parker.”

“Fire away,” Peter invited.

“Boys or girls or both?”

“Both. Mainly boys though.”

“Top or bottom?”

Peter fixed Tony with a look that said ‘Really?’ “Bottom.”

“Exclusively?”

“Pretty much.”

“Are you safe?”

“Always.”

“Worst experience?”

“Oh that’s easy,” Peter laughed. “In March, there was this frat party. I didn’t go but one of the guys in my dorm did and came back shitfaced drunk. Before, he’d texted me about all the things he wanted us to do but when he got there, he was too hammered for anything. I tried to suck him but he had the worst case of beer dick I’d ever encountered. He convinced me to ride him and spent the entire time spouting lines straight from the IIP textbook.”

“IIP?” Tony cocked a brow.

“Institute of Internet Porn,” Peter filled in. “And this dude was a graduate summa cum laude. It was so cringy that even with my drive, I couldn’t bring myself to continue. He said I was going dream about his dick and that way he’ll make me come in my sleep.”

“Yikes,” Tony shuddered. “Best experience?”

“You really want to know?” At Tony’s nod, Peter mulled it over. “October.” He said finally, “Midterms were hitting everyone hard and we were almost ready to crack. A bunch of us first years got together at the library to study and finish papers. While I was in the stacks, this one dude I’d been flirting with comes up and grabs me from behind. He has me up against the shelves and tells me we both need some stress relief and I agreed. We didn’t even really take off our clothes, just shifted them enough. There weren’t a lot of people around but we still had to be quiet. One of his hands was over my mouth, the other was -” Peter noticed the way Tony’s eyes darkened and flushed. “You get the idea.”

Tony was having none of it. “No I don’t actually.” He sounded almost predatory and Peter shivered. “What did he do Peter? Where was that other hand?”

“Mr. Stark…” Peter didn’t know whether he was rebuking or encouraging him.

Tony shrugged insolently, “Your choice kid. I’m very interested.”

“Why though?”

“Why not?”

That wasn’t an answer. “This isn’t Vegas.”

“No it’s not,” Tony said seriously. “It never will be. Not here. Not with you.”

Peter looked around. It was a slow night and the only other patrons were on the far side from them. He was really about to do this wasn’t he? Yep. “The other hand…his fingers…they were – inside of me. He kept saying how much he wanted me. That it was driving him insane to watch me and not bend me over right there and then.”

“I concur,” Tony drawled.

Peter swallowed. Alright, fine then, if Tony Stark was going play, he was not about to lose. At least not without a fight. “Like I said we didn’t have much time. Once I was ready, he immediately started to fuck against the shelf, now his other hand was holding my cock so I wouldn’t come too soon.” Peter leaned back nonchalantly, “It was wonderful but then he stopped. Said he needed more. So he made me wait there. Exposed. While he went back to our group and got some stuff for ‘copying’. I could hear him tell our friends that he and I would be in the photocopy room for a few minutes and then he was probably going to take me back to my dorm because I wasn’t feeling well. Then he came back and dragged me just like that to the copy room and locked the door. As soon as the machine going, got me on all fours. He took me so hard Mr. Stark,” Peter licked his lips deliberately. “He got me over twice before we left.”

“And that’s vanilla by your standards?” Good god, somehow Tony’s voice had gotten even darker, deeper.

“No that was good, great even,” Peter admitted. “But he transferred after midterms were over.”

“Poor thing,” Tony cooed tauntingly. “Lost your favourite cock so soon.”

“It was a shame, closest thing to satisfaction since my first vibrator,” Peter sighed dramatically. “It’s so hard to find someone to my taste y’know?”

 “No but I’d love to. What do you like Peter?” Tony asked oh so softly. “What would a man need to do to get Spiderman on his knees?”

Peter met his gaze. “A man or you?” 

Tony’s jaw tightened but he didn’t back down. “Me.”

“You? Just ask me.”

Something sparked in Tony’s eyes, “Let me take care of you tonight.”

Peter really did think it over, truly. A year of casual sex and half-assed flings had given him enough perspective to recognize that Tony would, at the very least, respect him and have the wherewithal not to make things awkward. Hell he’d hooked up with Steve for a while and they still got on like nothing ever happened. “Pay the bill.”   

With little grace, Stark got up and threw some cash on the table. He grabbed Peter by the hand, all but dragging him out. They got into his car and went back to the dorms, barely making eye contact.

“We’re about to do something really stupid.”

“Probably.”

His dorm’s halls were mercifully empty and while Peter fumbled with his key, Tony wrapped his arms around his midriff, “You’re sure about this?”

“Mhm,” Peter hummed.

“Good,” Tony gently kissed up the column of his neck. “I don’t know how kinky we’ll get but any limits I should know about?”

“Not that I can think of right now,” Peter purred. “I’ll call it if you go too far. I just want you to fuck me Mr. Stark. Show a bad girl how it’s done.”

“Is that what you are right now?” Tony chuckled darkly. “My bad girl?”

“Yours.”

Tony growled his approval, “You want kinks kid? Let me give you lesson.” The door opened at last. “I’ll start simple, undress for me.”  

“Okay.” Peter stumbled over to where the bed was waiting and began to shed layers until he was completely nude.

Tony bade him to lie down and pulled up a chair. “Touch yourself for me but don’t come.” Parker immediately took hold of himself. Without breaking eye contact, he pumped his dick using the precome to slide his fingers up and over the tip. “Fuck I need a picture of this.” Tony retrieved his cell. “Any objections?” Peter shook his head and Stark snapped a few shots from different angles. Peter couldn’t wait to see them later.

“Spread your legs baby, let me see that hole.”

“Yes Mr. Stark.” Tony’s face darkened but he didn’t comment, just watched Peter expose himself completely. 

“Perfect. Stay right there and don’t stop working that cock.” Tony abandoned his phone and shucked off his jacket and shirt. “Lube?”

“In my bag. Side pocket.”

He retrieved the bottle and settled between Peter’s legs, popping the cap. “Last chance darling, tell me to stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Peter pled.

“Are you sure?” Cool, wet fingers probed his entrance. “Strange still calls you my ward. There are people out there that liken you to being my son. What would they say if they saw you now?”

Heat raced up Peter’s spine, “Don’t care. Don’t stop.” Two fingers broke through and his back arched up. “Oh god, Mr. Stark -”

“Tony. Say Tony.”

“Tony…” the fingers became more insistent, pushing and stretching. “Tony, don’t stop, please.”

“That’s it gorgeous, sing for me.” Another finger and oh the burn was delicious. “When we get back to the compound, I’m going to have an extremely important experiment that you have to help me with. Or if you’d rather announce your intention to whore around with me, I’m alright with that too.”

“Bold of you to assume there will be a repeat performance.” Peter was still trying to give as good as he got. “I’m a slut but I do have standards. You want more of this, you’re gonna have to date me Tony Stark.”

“Done. Now come.” A few more beats and Peter was spilling over his fist. A tissue materialized, deftly cleaning away the mess.  “Roll over.” Tony helped him turn, pushing his length in the cleft of Peter’s ass.

Peter moaned at the hard press against his entrace. “So good. Fuck me Tony please need you in me. I want this so bad. Dreamt of it. For so long – years.”

The other man carefully pressed against his hole, “Did you now? Good thing you didn’t come to me after all. You’d’ve been one dangerous piece of jailbait. Condom?”

“T-to-Tony?” Peter stuttered. “Will you – without – I don’t want – that is I’m clean I -”

“What happened to always being safe?” Tony rumbled.

“I am safe. With you. I trust you.” Tony silenced him with a kiss, lining up his cock.

He pierced through the ring of muscle and the pair groaned. “Christ baby, you’re gonna be the death of me. Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” was the hissed reply. “Harder please.”

“Oh that’s right, baby boy doesn’t like it vanilla.” Tony lay over Peter, pinning him down and bluntly snapping his hips into him. The younger man shook with every thrust, choking on air. “Rough enough for you junior?”

“Bite me.” Tony took that as as invitation and sank his teeth right into the meat of his neck. Peter wailed, coming on spot. Tony pulled out before he came and the young spider flopped onto his back listlessly, “Wow.” He croaked.

 “Better than the library?” Tony teased.

“S’much better,” Peter slurred. “Isss perfect.”

“Save the applause for when we’re done beautiful.” Tony hold of Peter’s left leg and pulled it to the right, bending it at the knee, keeping the other straight.

“Not done?” Peter asked in a tiny voice.

“Nope.” Kneeling in between the legs, Tony pushed in once more and Peter keened at the new depth. Stark took his time, rocking into him easily. “Fuck you’re amazing sweetheart. I’m going to hell for this. First class ticket I swear.”

“You – you were – gah – you were going to hell long before me.”

Tony gasped a laugh, “Yeah I guess. You’re just making the ride sweeter.”

“No that’s tomorrow on the jet.”

“Oh yeah? You gonna sit on my lap like my good little boy?” Peter moaned and tightened instantly. Tony stopped altogether and leered down at him, “You like that don’t you? Think I didn’t notice how hot you got when I said you were like my son?”

“No…” Peter whimpered helplessly.

“No?” Tony challenged. “No you don’t like it or no you thought I hadn’t noticed?”

“Hadn’t noticed.”

Oh this precious,” Stark chuckled darkly, starting again, going deeper and deeper with every move. “That’s what you dreamed of eh? Tell me. Did you want me to sneak into your room at the compound or better yet that twin bed with May in the other room? Did I tell how much of a good boy you were while I pounded over the lab table?”

“Yes,” Peter gasped. “You touched me under the table at meetings. You took me on training missions far away so you could have me again and again and no one could hear me scream.”

“Fuck yes,” Tony growled. “That’s happening – all of it – real soon.”

“You even had me right after a fight. It was rough so we couldn’t leave just yet but we wanted each other so bad. You led me to a corner hidden away and fucked me hard against the wall with your armour still on. I could hear you still talking to Cap and first responders on the comms even with your cock buried in my ass.”

“Jesus Peter,” Tony slammed right into his prostate. “You’re perfect you know that right baby? My filthy little angel. Mine, all mine.”

“Yes, yes, yours!” Peter panted. “More please. I’m getting close again!”

Tony practically hammered into him. “Not gonna go anywhere tomorrow. Staying right here and fucking you until I say so. Send you back to your aunt ruined. She’s gonna take one look at you and know what you let Tony Stark do to you.”

“Oh my god! Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop,” Peter thrashed. He could fill himself starting to spill again, his vision whiting out. The world disappeared for a few seconds but when it returned, Tony Stark was still fucking him senseless though he could sense he was getting close too.

“Wait, wait,” Peter croaked. “Wanna ride you, I always wanted to sit on it.”

“Whatever my sweet boy wants.” Tony eased out and moved to sit against the headboard. Peter half-flopped, half-stumbled his way up, swinging his leg over and straddling the older man. He rested his head on Tony’s shoulder for a second, enjoying the feel of Stark’s hands running up and down his back.

When he caught his breath, he rose up and slowly sank back down on Tony’s cock, bottoming out with loud moans. Tony banded his arms around his waist, mouth worshipping his throat. Peter tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair with one hand and scored his back with the other. They moved together; small rolls of their hips, grinding hotly. “Come inside me,” Peter whispered.    

“Not before you say it. Say it,” Tony rasped. “Say. It. I know you want to. All the little cock-hungry twinks that land on my lap end up screaming it in the end.”

“You mean _daddy_?” Tony whined in response. Peter whispered right into his ear, “Is that what you imagined? Me on my knees, begging for daddy’s cock. Promising that I’d been such a good boy that day.”  

“Fuck yes,” Tony let out a guttural noise. “Baby please, I’m so close. Daddy’s been fucking your sweet ass for ages. I need to come.”

“Then come daddy.” Peter clenched around him. “Fill me up daddy, I need it so bad.”

Tony gritted his teeth against a roar, tightening his grip painfully. Peter felt the warmth and shivered, breathily sighing. He held Tony through all his aftershocks with gentle strokes and whispered endearments. Tony relaxed and fell back. Still connected and holding each other, Peter kissed him sweetly and rested on his chest. Tony pulled one of Peter’s hands to his mouth, “You may now applaud.”

“Shut up,” the spider was too blissed out to laugh.

“Just this once,” Tony continued to toy with his hand. “Although I’m glad I volunteered to come get you.”

“I thought Happy was…”

“Happy isn’t coming,” Tony informed him. “He’s too afraid since you and your maniacal aunt haven’t told him that the secret is out.”

“Don’t tell him okay? I want to torture him a bit when I get home.”

Tony flashed him a brief smile, “I won’t. You aren’t the only ones entertained. On a related note, Steve and Bucky have finally gotten over themselves and into a bed, just don’t say anything about it. They’re trying to be _discreet_.”

“Done.” Peter allowed his eyes to drift shut. This was only the beginning.   

                                                                                                                                                                      


End file.
